Conventional power-on reset (POR) circuits are multi-stage circuit devices that provide a reset signal in response to an input supply voltage reaching or exceeding a reference voltage level. After the appropriate voltage level is detected, the reset signal is typically generated after some delay period. As such, a power-on reset circuit is rated based on its reference voltage and also based on its delay period.
It is pointed out that some conventional power-on reset circuits are configurable during the manufacturing stage (e.g., set in silicon) which enables easier establishment of their fixed operational reference voltage and their fixed operational delay period. Given this situation, conventionally suppliers of power-on reset circuits maintain and sell a different power-on reset circuit for each reference voltage/delay specification. Unfortunately, this leads to inventory issues as many different integrated circuits must be maintained, supported, and the like.
As such, it is desirable to address one or more of the above issues.